vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vergo
|-|Base= |-|Full Armament= Summary Vergo is one of the four High Executives of the Donquixote Pirates and ''a Marine Vice Admiral. He met Donquixote Doflamingo as a child and witnessed him unleash his incredible Haoshoku Haki. He became one of the first to serve Doflamingo alongside Diamante, Trebol, and Pica. They rose him up to become a powerful pirate and later, a Shichibukai. He served as Doflamingo's most loyal subordinate and right-hand man, taking the Heart seat and code-name: "Corazon". Vergo then enlisted in the marines to serve as a spy for Doflamingo and to misinform the marines of his true actions behind the scenes. He learned that Doflamingo's brother and his replacement, Donquixote Rosinante, was a marine spy and was responsible for his death by informing Doflamingo of this discovery. Vergo quickly rose in rank within the marines and became a Vice Admiral and the commander of the G-5 Marine Base within the New World. He used his position in the New World to coverup the SAD and Smile production on both Punk Hazard and Dressrosa. However, upon Trafalgar Law's betrayal, Vergo met his death via explosion while dismembered upon the destruction of the SAD factory. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''7-A' Name: Vergo, epithet “Demon Bamboo Vergo” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 41 Classification: Human, Marine Vice-Admiral Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Bamboo's stick user, Proficient Armament and Rudimentary Observation user, Statistics Amplification (Via Soru and Tekkai), Body Control (Via Tekkai), Pseudo-Flight (Via Geppo), Explosion Manipulation (Via projectiles), Resistance to Cold Temperatures Attack Potency: Mountain level (Should be comparable to Pica's combative ability) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (At least as fast as Diamante and Pica), possibly Relativistic+ with Soru (This technique greatly increases the speed of the user. He blitzed Trafalgar Law from several meters away. However, this display is unreliable as Law later easily dispatched Vergo with casual effort after having retrieved his heart) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Smoker, who was capable of matching Vergo's attack power for some time, was unable to deal more than superficial damage to him despite being bloodlusted and using desperate tactics to land hits) Stamina: Very high (He is one of the few characters capable of perpetually coating his entire body and weapon with Busoshoku: Koka with no sign of fatigue. He has an incredibly high pain tolerance as he never flinched despite taking direct hits from both Sanji and Smoker that left him battered, and disjointed his neck. By the time of his defeat and death, he was in extremely good condition) Range: Extended melee range with his bamboo stick; hundreds of meters with bamboo arrow and shockwaves Standard Equipment: His bamboo stick which he uses in conjunction with Busoshoku Haki Intelligence: Shrewd (Skillful enough to deceive the entire Marine force, including the observant Smoker, in hiding his true affiliations, as well as deceiving citizens with pretexts by falsifying the crimes into "accidents at sea". Vergo is a very experienced combatant who will mercilessly utilize any advantage he has at his disposal, and immediately go for incapacitating or lethal blows without hesitation, preferring to use his bamboo stick imbued with Haki for maximum effectiveness and increased range) Weaknesses: Sometimes, he seemed to lapse into moments of witlessness Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki (Ambition): A mysterious power which originates from an individual's spirit. Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors": Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Vergo has the capacity to coat his entire body and weapon with Busoshoku: Koka, giving them a jet-black appearance and increasing his physical capacity immensely. **'Oni Take (Demon Bamboo):' The source of his nickname, Vergo imbues his bamboo stick with Busoshoku Haki, turning it jet black and incredibly hard, and then strikes down his foe. This attack was powerful enough to create a shockwave that dented several layers of steel in front of him. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation):' As a Vice Captain of the Marines, Vergo should have some knowledge on this ability, as all Vice Admirals and Admirals are stated to have the ability to utilize Haki. His usage of this ability should be somewhat of a basic level, due to his over-specialization for Busoshoku. Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style. *'Geppo' (Moon Step): allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Vergo can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Shigan' (Finger Gun): A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. He Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. *'Soru' (Shave): allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Tekkai' (Iron Mass): hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Spies Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 7 Category:Body Control Users Category:Explosion Users